The Little Mouse (Nixcorr26) part 14 - Dinner in the Castle ("Les Poissons")
(Cut to castle dining room. Fievel and Basil are sitting at a large dining room table with Fievel looking out the window at the ocean.) *Basil/Grimsby: Oh, Fievel, be reasonable. Nice young ladies just don't swim around, rescuing people in the middle of the ocean and then flutter off into oblivion like some - *Fievel/Eric: I'm tellin' you, Basil, she was REAL! I'm gonna find that girl. And I'm gonna marry her. *Mrs. Judson/Carlotta: (chuckling) Come on honey. Don't be shy. (Olivia emerges into the dining room, wearing a frilly mint-turquoise dress, a matching garden-style hat with a black ribbon, periwinkle-blue bloomers, matching shoes, and necklace, along with her now-dry panties underneath.) *Basil/Grimsby: Oh, Fievel, isn't she a vision? *Fievel/Eric: You look - wonderful. *Basil/Grimsby: Come come come, you must be famished. (pulls out a chair so that Olivia could sit in it) Let me help you my dear. There we go. Ah! Quite comfy? Uh. It's...it's not often that we have such a lovely dinner guest, eh Fievel? (Olivia takes off her hat and starts combing her fur with a fork. They look dumbfounded and she is embarrassed, so she puts her hat back on. She sees Basil about to smoke a pipe and brightens.) *Basil/Grismby: Uh, do you like it? (Olivia takes the pipe from him.) It is rather fine. (She blows the pipe's contents into his face. Fievel laughs.) *Mrs. Judson/Carlotta: Oh, my! *Fievel/Eric: (clears throat) So sorry, Basil. *Mrs. Judson/Carlotta: Why, Fievel! That's the first time I've seen you smile in weeks! *Basil/Grimsby: (wiping the soot from his face) Yeah, very amusing. Mrs. Judson, my dear, what's for dinner? *Mrs. Judson/Carlotta: Oooh, you're gonna love it! The professor's been fixing his specialty, stuffed crab. (Cut to Timothy watching someone cook. He is humming to himself.) *Professor Ludwig von Drake/Chef Louis: Nouvelle cuisine Les Chame Elyeses Maurice Chevailer (That someone is revealed to be a white duck with an orange beak and webbed-feet and gray sideburns, wearing spectacles, a chef's hat, a white overcoat, and no pants or shoes. His name is Professor Ludwig von Drake.) *Professor Ludwig von Drake/Louis: Les poissons Les poissons How I love '''les poissons' (''He cuts off a fish's head. Cut to Timothy, who cringes and looks like he is biting his nails.) *Professor Ludwig von Drake/Louis: Love to chop And to serve little fish (On the next three chops, Timothy recoils.) *Professor Ludwig von Drake/Louis: First I cut off their heads Then I pull out the bones Ah, mais oui Ca c'est toujours delish (Timothy looks like he is about to throw up.) *Professor Ludwig von Drake/Louis: Les poissons Les poissons (He laughs in rhythm.) With the cleaver, I hack them in two (Then Timothy goes face to face with half a dead fish. Timothy makes a silly face and looks like he is going to scream. Cut to the shadow of Ludwig von Drake.) *Professor Ludwig von Drake/Louis: I pull out what's inside And I serve it up fried Cause I love little fishes'' Don't you? (Timothy hides under a lettuce leaf and tiptoes.) *Professor Ludwig von Drake/Louis: Here's something for tempting the palate ''Prepared in '''ze classic technique'' First you pound the fish flat with a mallet (On "pound", Ludwig von Drake punds the fish with his mallet, and Timothy gets sent flying in the air.) *Professor Ludwig von Drake/Louis: Then you slash through the skin Give the belly a slice (Timothy cringes harder while hiding.) *Professor Ludwig von Drake/Louis: Then you rub some salt in Cause that makes it taste nice'' (Ludwig von Drake picks up a lettuce leaf and realizes that Timothy was hiding under it.) *Professor Ludwig von Drake/Louis: Zut alors, I have missed one! (He picks up Timothy and starts to sing again.) ''Sacre bleu'' ''What is '''zis?'' How on earth could I miss Such a sweet little succulent mouse? Quel dommage What a loss Here we go In '''ze' sauce'' (He throws Timothy in a bowl of sauce and then throws a dab of flour on him.) *Professor Ludwig von Drake/Louis: Now some flour I think just a dab (Timothy sneezes before Ludwig von Drake takes him out of the bowl and stuffs him with bread crumbs.) *Professor Ludwig von Drake/Louis: Now I stuff you with bread It don't hurt Cause you're dead'' And you're certainly lucky you are (Timothy spits out the bread crumbs with a wheeze.) *Professor Ludwig von Drake/Louis: 'Cause it's gonna be a-hot In my big silver pot Toodle loo ''Mon poisson'' ''Au revoir!''' (''Timothy springs back onto the counter, and Ludwig von Drake grabs him with what looked like a pitchfork.) *Professor Ludwig von Drake/Louis: What is this? (Timothy bites Ludwig von Drake's beak, and a battle ensues.) *Professor Ludwig von Drake/Louis: Ow! (Timothy jumps away from him just as Ludwig von Drake lands his gloved his hand in the frying pan. Again, he screams in pain, just as the frying pan landed on his webbed foot. He holds his foot and jumps around around saying, "Ow!" seven times. Then he takes a bunch of knives and throws them at Timothy, who hides under a counter. Ludwig von Drake is sent over there, ready to slice and dice. Then Timothy throws the bowl of sauce on Ludwig von Drake's head. Now Ludwig von Drake is mad as he takes his cleaver and slices the counter. But he notices that Timothy is gone and notices that Timothy runs to a shelf full of plates and pans. Ludwig von Drake runs with a mallet, and Timothy hides behind the plates just as Ludwig von Drake jumped, crashing into the shelves.) (Cut to dining room. Suddenly, a huge crash is heard.) *Mrs. Judson/Carlotta: I think I'd better go see what Sora is up to. (Back to kitchen, which is now a total mess. Ludwig von Drake is frantically looking for Timothy.) *Professor Ludwig von Drake/Louis: (angrily) Come out, you little pipsqueak, and FIGHT LIKE A MAN! *Mrs. Judson/Carlotta: Sora! What are you doing? *Professor Ludwig von Drake/Louis: Well, I...I was just...er, I'm sorry, madame. (flashes a grin while Mrs. Judson scoffs and storms back to the dining room.) (Cut back to dining room.) *Basil/Grimsby: You know, Fievel, perhaps our young guest might enjoy seeing some of the sights of the kingdom. Something in the way of a tour? *Fievel/Eric: I'm sorry, Basil, what was that? *Basil/Grimsby: You can't spend all your time moping about, you need to get out. Do something, have a life. (Basil lifts his plate's cover to reveal Timothy cowering down in the salad.) Get your mind off - *Fievel/Eric: Easy, Basil, easy. (Olivia lifts her own plate cover and signals for Timothy to hide there. Timothy rushes across while no one is looking.) *Fievel/Eric: It's not a bad idea. If she's interested. Well - whaddaya say? Would you like to join me on a tour of my kingdom tomorrow? (Olivia nods vigorously, leaning heavily on her plate's cover.) *Basil/Grimsby: Wonderful! Now, let's eat before this mouse wanders off my plate. (Then he realizes that his dinner plate is suddenly empty.) (Fade to Olivia watching Fievel and Pal from balcony.) *Fievel/Eric: Come here boy! (imitates growling) (He sees Olivia and waves. She is embarassed and goes back inside.) (Olivia is now wearing baby blue footy pajamas. She is getting ready for bed by combing her fur with the fork.) *Timothy/Sebastian: (takes the lettuce leaf off of himself) This has got to be, without a doubt, the single most humiliating day of my life. I hope you appreciate what I go through for you, young lady. (Cut to Olivia taking off the covers as if she was getting into bed. She sits on her bed, turns around, pulls up the covers, lays her head down, closes her eyes, and falls asleep.) *Timothy/Sebastian: Now, we got to make a plan to get that boy to kiss you. Tomorrow, when he takes you for that ride, you gotta look your best. You're gonna bat your eyes like this. (He demonstrates, batting his eyes. Then he demonstrates, again, by puckering up his lips.) You're gonna pucker up your lips like this. And then,... (He sees Olivia is already asleep.. Then he changes into a green grass skirt, a purple lei, and a red flower behind his left ear to wear as his pajamas and walks onto the pillow.) *Timothy/Sebastian: Hm. You are hopeless, child. You know that? Completely hopeless. (Then he blows out the candle and falls asleep on the pillow.) Category:Nixcorr26 Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:Transcripts